1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lawn and garden items and more specifically to arms for a tree, which provide a decorative object shaped as a human arm that is attached to a tree to hold lawn and garden items.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a decorative object shaped as a human arm that is attached to a tree to hold outdoor lawn and garden items.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for arms for a tree, which provides a decorative object shaped as a human arm that is attached to a tree to hold lawn and garden items, such as bird houses, bird feeders, tiki torches, plants in potts, gazing globes, solar lights and the like.